Puppy Love
by Moo2000
Summary: A new girl moves to south park and steals Kyle's heart then Kyle gets attacked by a beast causing him to live a double life but what happens when his secret life clashes with his normal causing more problems that Kyle never expected. I'M SURE THE STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY. Rated T for strong language. Includes werewolves my favourite stories! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 The new girl

Chapter 1 - The new girl

Cartman, Stan and Kyle were all talking in the hall way grabbing their books and waiting for school to start. Kenny walked up to them an waved. "Hey Kenny how come you weren't at the bus stop this morning?" Kyle asked curiously. Kenny was about to answer when Cartman suddenly said, " OMG, who the fuck is that new girl! She looks like a retarded bitch!" Everyone one looked at the girl standing in the hall way, she looked really lost. She had light brown hair in long pigtails that reached her chest, she wore a purple hoodie and red combat trousers to match her red hat that sat on one side of her head and had a purple flower attached to. She had a few freckles that sprinkled her nose and her eyes were a dark sea blue. " mmm ymm mmt mmm" said Kenny crossly and then punched him. " Dude, I didn't know your cousin lived around here" said Stan who was about to start speaking again when... "KENNY!" The new girl came running over to them with a worried expression on her face. "You can not do that Kenny this poor boy might be ill from how fat he is," she explained gestured to Cartman. Stan was sniggering and Kyle was gauping at Kenny's cousin while Kenny was starring at his shoes and Cartman was about to blow a fuse. " I AM NOT FAT!" screamed Cartman. " Its okay to be embarrassed, " she said tapping Cartman on the shoulder, " now Kenny are you going to introduce me to your friends or are you just going to stand their, oh no never mind I can never understand you with that damn hoody on, really your just as bad as your drunk dad" Kenny looked back down at his shoes, he wish he'd die right now to save himself from embarrassment. " umm so do ya mind telling me ya names?" she said. "Sure, my names Stan Marsh, this is Eric Cartman and that's Kyle Brofloski" Stan said happily. " Hi, My name is Kelly." she replied. -BELL RINGS- "oh my, I'm gonna be late for my first class, come on Kenny!" Kelly grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall. " Well she was nice, don't you think Cartman?" Stan said starting to laugh. " No! she's not nice, she's a fucking bitch!" screamed Cartman storming down the corridor. "What do you think Kyle? Kyle?!" Shouted Stan right in Kyle's ear. " HUH! WHAT? Hay what the hell dude?" Asked Kyle angrily after snapping out of his strange trance. " I was just...oh never mind!" said a frustrated Stan and they both walked to class.

In the classroom

Kyle and Stan burst in through the door to their first class. Everyone turned to stare at them and they awkwardly walked to their seats. " Okay class, this is Kelly and she is visiting and will be staying here for a month or two which means I just want you to treat her just like one of the class" said Mr garrison. Kelly took the spare seat next to Kyle and once again Kyle started to stare in amazement not paying attention to anything around him. "What do you think the answer is Kyle?" said Mr garrison. "huh, what errr..." Kyle said at the sudden mention of his name. "1958" whispered Kelly next to him. Kyle gave her a strange look. "The answer, 1958." repeated Kelly. Kyle nodded and said 1958 however mr garrison had caught the hole thing. "Yes Kyle, that is the right answer however you will receive a detention for not paying attention and you Kelly will be getting a detention for helping him. Both Kyle and Kelly at the same time put head in their hands before slamming their fists on the table. This was all at the same time like they were combined to do the same as the other. At the the end of the lesson Kelly and Kyle sat in silence writing lines on what they should or shouldn't do in the classroom. Once both were done they had to hurry as lunch was nearly over and they still needed to eat.

Cafeteria

Once they had reached the cafeteria there was only one serving left. "It's cause Cartman had two servings" Craig said as he walked past not even looking at I them. "That fat son of a bitch!" said Kyle crossly. "Hay why don't we share?" asked Kelly not looking into Kyle's big, deep, emerald green, cute eyes so she didn't get distracted. "Sure, why not." replied Kyle smiling and thinking the exact same thing. Kelly went and sat down next to a free space with Kenny, Stan and Cartman who had nearly finished. "What the hell Cartman, you fatass!" said Kyle as he came and sat down with the food. "Hay, I was hungry!" Kyle just sat down shaking his head ignoring Cartman. As they started to eat Clyde came over to the table, quickly checking his reflection in a spoon. " So new girl, Kelly is it?" he said pulling up a chair and placing at the end next to Kelly. He took Kyle's drink and took a sip. "Hay!" Kyle cried. Clyde just ignored him. "So, Kel how would you like to go out with the cutest guy in the grade and whose dad owns the local shoe store." he said all cool and calm. At that moment Kenny started heating up, Kelly may of been his cousin but he was still very protective. "Well I'm not that excited about the shoe part," she said looking not all that interested in Clyde's offer. Clyde's eyes widened, he was sure that she was gonna say no, all girls were interested in the shoes. While Kyle had massive grin on his face, he was like Clyde sure she was gonna say no except Kyle was glad about it. "But, I guess so." She replied. Kyle's grin disappeared. An Clyde just smiled smoothly, he grabbed Kelly's chin and pressed his lips to hers. Kyle couldn't take it anymore he ran out the cafeteria not looking back. Kenny was going to blow a fuse any minute now and if Stan and Eric weren't holding him back he would of strangled Clyde to death. The hole cafeteria was staring, Clyde broke the kiss. "Wow! I didn't know that was so great." cried Kelly who took Clyde's hand and they both walked out the cafeteria talking. "Guys, guys guess what?" Butters came running over to the table "the new girls going out with Clyde!" He said panting. "Shut up butters don't you think we know that already!" cried Stan who was trying to hold Kenny down.

Starks pond

Kyle was sitting on the bank of the pond, thinking. Ever since Clyde had asked Kelly out a month ago he had been extremely depressed. He looked at his reflection in the pond wandering what was wrong with him. "Ahh get off, get off!" Kyle jumped up at the cry. "Ahhh fuck off! Clyde!" Kyle rushed over to where the screams were coming from. There infront of him was Clyde sitting ontop of Kelly, leaning over and trying to violently kiss her. "Kyle!" shouted Kelly sounding relieved to see him. Kyle stormed over to them and pushed Clyde off of her, he then kicked him where it hurts and punched him the face making him stumble over. Kyle helped Kelly onto her feet and looked into the amazing sea blue orbs that were gazing into his. "Thanks but I could've handled him" she told him, neither her or Kyle were concentrating. "You're welcome" replied Kyle who leaned in for a kiss. Kelly was worried at first but stopped when Kyle's lips touched hers sending a spark down each of their spines. Kelly deepened the kiss and they both melted into each other. They broke the kiss and gazed back into each other's eyes. "That was amazing," whispered Kelly not talking straight. " You got that right." Replied Kyle, they kissed once more before walking home, leaving Clyde clutching his balls.


	2. Chapter 2 Attacked

Chapter 2 — attacked

Kyle was walking home from Kenny and Kelly's house at 9:00pm. Him and Kelly had been going out after they had that sensational kiss at Starks pond and Kelly's parents had agreed for Kelly to stay as long as she likes. Every time they kissed each would get a wonderful sensational feeling flowing through their body and when their lips touched a spark would each fly down their spine filling their bodies with electricity. Even Kenny didn't mind that much as long as they kept the kissing to a minimum while he was around. Kyle was walking home as fast as he could as he was actually meant to be getting a lift at this time. Kyle starred up at the moon lighting his way home, it was beautiful just like his girlfriend.

Suddenly he heard a growling sound coming from behind him, he spun around wandering what it was when a cloud covered the moon so he was blind. He turned back around starting to walk quicker. This time the growling came from in front of him, he stopped in his tracks. "Ha ha very funny guys, Cartman if that's you I swear to god I'll kill you!" shouted Kyle angrily.

"Guys? Hello? Who's there?" Kyle asked into the pitch black night. The moon revealed its self and Kyle could of sworn he saw some yellow eyes staring at him from the bushes and they'd quickly disappeared when the moon returned. Now Kyle started to run and get home as quick as he could. As quick as lightening black blur zoomed past Kyle, this was getting scary so he started to run as fast as his legs could carry him. Unfortunately that wasn't fast enough and the black blur jumped onto Kyle pinning him to the ground. The beast bit into his shoulder making Kyle scream, yet Kyle was too far away for anyone to hear him. The creature pulled itself off Kyle, growled at him and scampered off into the darkness of the night. After laying in the snow fir 10 minutes Kyle finally built the strength to heave himself up off the ground he used his good arm to lift himself up and clutched his wound as he slowly made it back to his house.

Once Kyle got inside he called to his mum to say he was in and quickly ran up stairs to the bathroom to treat his arm. he didn't want his parents to know otherwise they would know he walked back instead of getting a lift, which means he would've disobeyed them and that could cause him not watching Terrance and Philip for a whole month! Kyle took his jacket off and ripped the sleeve of his white shirt that was drenched in blood. He cleaned it and used antiseptic before applying a bandage to it, he was sure it wouldn't heal for a month or two knowing him which means he'd have to be careful around his parents. He changed into his pyjamas and hid his shirt under his bed that he was gonna dispose of the next day, got into to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Kyle got up early do he could change the bandage on his shoulder however when he removed if the cut had completely heeled all that was left were a couple of scratches "hmm maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought it was?" Kyle said to himself before getting ready for school. School was like any other day, boring because of garrison, annoying because of Cartman, funny because of Kenny, cool because of Stan and amazing because of Kelly. He constantly held her hand when ever he could to show that she was his and he was hers. "I love you" was often mention more than five times a day and don't get me started in the kissing. Kyle hadn't complained about his arm at all instead he complained about other stuff. It all started at the bus stop. "Hay guys." said Stan as he walked up to Kyle, Kenny and Kelly. "Dude you don't need to shout" replied Kyle holding his hands to his ears.

"But I didn't..did I?" Kenny shook his head. Stan just shrugged while Kelly looked at Kyle with worry in her eyes. "Don't worry I'm fine" said Kyle looking at his girlfriend's concerned face.

At lunch time he started acting even stranger. "hello, children," chef said as they entered the canteen to eat. "Hey chef!" They all said at the safe time.

"Hey chef, what's for lunch?" Asked cartman desperate to dig in.

"Well, you get a nice steak to eat each except Kyle with two." Replied chef thinking off the top of his head. "WHAT!" Screamed Cartman. "How come Kyle gets two?" He glared at Kyle.

"Well Eric it's because Kyle paid for two" Said Chef handing them all their food.

"err fucking ging..." muttered Cartman taking his plate and stomping off. As soon as they sat down, Kyle had already finished his steaks but he still looked hungry. "Umm Cartman are you gonna eat that?"asked Kyle pointing at the plate of steak. Cartman glared at Kyle again and continued to eat. Kelly was getting suspicious of Kyle's behaviour. "Yeah well I'm just starving!" Kyle sat starving for the rest of lunch wanting to desperately eat more.

Next subject was sport and boy did Cartman hate what they were doing. Running. Out of all the people in the class, Kelly, Craig , Wendy, Bebe and get this Butters were the fastest in the year while Cartman was the slowest then Kyle, Kenny and Stan were around the middle along with everyone else. However today when they were told they were doing laps, Kyle sped off and was jogging next to Kelly, Wendy, Bebe and the other three boys. Kelly couldn't help but notice how strange Kyle was a getting, once school was finished everyone was getting on the bus and Kelly wanted to know what was going on. "Umm Kyle?" Kelly asked when the bus had gotten off.

"Yeah Kells," answered Kyle. "What's up?"

"Umm well are you feeling okay I mean like this morning, lunch and now sport, I'm just wor..." Kyle had taken Kelly's hand but when she touched she thought she felt something furry, she looked down at her own hand but didn't bother to look at Kyle's. " Hey, look at me, I'm fine, I didn't eat any breakfast and I was just tired this morning and for sport I drank a sip of Tweek's coffee accidentally at lunch." The bus stopped and they jumped off. "Well okay but get some sleep tonight and make sure you eat and stay away from Tweek's drinks, okay?" They gave each other a hug. "Okay, I'll see ya on Monday for school if I don't see ya before." He pecked her on the cheek and they walked home.


	3. Chapter 3 A second life

Ch3 - Suspicions and a new beginning

It was Monday afternoon and Kyle again had been acting strange as he had been on Friday, because of this Kelly had decided to come round that afternoon to keep an eye on him.

"D'you wanna snack or a drink?" asked Kyle as Kelly went and sat on his bed.

"Sure, can I have some orange juice, please?" Kelly quietly said staring at the carpet.

"One orange juice for the lovely lady coming right up." Kyle bowed when he said this and Kelly giggled.

As Kyle exited the room Kelly looked around, Kyle's scent was everywhere and it was heavenly to Kelly. As Kelly heard Kyle shouting at Ike about something she noticed a bit of the carpet was red. She tilted her head to one side and hoped of the bed to investigate what it was. Kelly looked under the bed where the stain was biggest and gasped.

"Kyle..." she whispered. Out she pulled a white ripped t-shirt drenched in blood.

"We didn't have any orange juice so I got you some...SHIT!" Kelly looked up at the door to see Kyle staring at her with his mouth wide open and his hands shaking causing water spill everywhere.

"err Kel, I can explain." Kyle said putting down the now nearly empty glasses and edge closer to Kelly, going to touch her arm.

"DON'T KEL ME!" Kelly shouted pulling her arm away from Kyle. "WHERE THE HELL HAS THIS COME FROM?!" She shouted waving the shirt in Kyle's face "And don't you dare tell me it's paint because I know this is blood!"

"It's...it's...it's Kenny's...Yeah it's Kenny's, he...err...died in my room a couple of months ago and splattered blood over the carpet and over me." Kyle said slowly never looking at Kelly.

"really?" Kelly said stating back at the t-shirt.

"Yep that's what happened I just put it under there in case my parents thought it was mine, I guess I forgot yo dispose of it ... Ha ha..." Kyle rubbed the back of his neck still not looking straight at his now scary girlfriend?

"okay I guess I believe you but that doesn't expla-" Kelly was interrupted by her phone ringing.

Kyle breathed out in relief.

'Saved by the bell' he thought.

"Hello? Yeah? Really again? Fine, I'll come home now, Okay. bye!" Kelly put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Kyle. "That was Karen, Kenny just got hit by a car walking home and died so I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay see you later," Kyle replied, she pecked his lips and smiled before walking out the door.

Kyle picked up the bloody t-shirt off the floor and said "That was close, all she'd do is worry if she knew where it really came from," he sighed and ran down stairs and put the top in the trash under a pile of other stuff and sat down for dinner. And boy was he hungry.

Kyle got into bed with a starving tummy as he only had three servings for dinner. He opened the curtains to look at the full moon, it was pretty but not as pretty as a certain girl he adored. Suddenly a pain shot through his body.

He clenched himself and fell onto his pillow, all of a sudden fur sprouted out everywhere on his body, all red the same as his hair.

His eyes turned black and his mouth merged with his nose making a muzzle.

His teeth broke and fell out only to be replaced by new sharp dagger like teeth, his tongue got longer to fit the shape of his mouth and his ears moved to the top of his head and got big and pointy.

Out of know where it all stopped and Kyle straitened up and was just about to go look in the mirror when another pain, worse than the last spread through his bones, they started shifting and Kyle fell onto all fours, soon his shoes were to small to fit his feet and his coat got to small for him considering his new size and body shape.

Kyle's t-shirt had a couple if rips in it and his bottoms were ripped, he felt a pain in his bum and on his head and realized what was wrong with his ears he took his hat off and took the new claws that had come from nails and ripped two holes in his favorite hat, he placed it back on and ears stuck out the top. Kyle stood up on all fours and walked over to his mirror but as he moved the seam in his trousers ripped and out popped a long fury tail.

Kyle looked round and gulped he new he didn't look right but he wanted to know how wrong he looked. Kyle looked in the mirror and nearly screamed but didn't wake up the rest of the house.

"I..I'm a werewolf!" he whispered.

He backed away from the mirror as if it was a monstrous creature he was facing and it wasn't his reflection. He hit the side of the bed and jumped onto it, then jumping out the window.

...…

Kyle's POV

I walked around the forest by the cliff not knowing what to do, I thought committing suicide might put me out of my misery or wake me up from this dream.

WAIT!

That wolf that bit my arm, it must've been him. No no, this is a dream. Then I heard rustling from the bushes, my heart was beating so fast, I got into an attack position that I'd seen dogs get in when they were telling others to back off and was ready to show off my new razor sharp teeth.

Out of the bushes came a black wolf the same size as me with a blue hat on and blonde wolf next to him, they were starring at me not saying anything, hay maybe they couldn't talk to me but why weren't they attacking or even investigating me.

Then behind them came a light brown she-wolf with a red hat on and a purple flower by her ear that was sticking out of the top of her hat as was mine and the black wolf next to her.

The male wolves stared at her and she stared back, maybe they were speaking to each other and I couldn't understand them. Suddenly all three turned to stare at me at the exact same time.

"What's your name kid?" the black one said .

I was shocked that they could talk but didn't look surprised as it was probably a sign of weakness, I just showed off my teeth and growled: "Why should I tell you, I don't know you?"

He looked back at the female wolf and I could tell they were communicating maybe she couldn't speak and only he could.

"What if I told you who we are and that we think we know who you are?" I looked at them shocked and stood up normally.

"You're name is Kyle Brofloski and you know two of us already." He looked at the blonde wolf pup who then said:

"Butters".

And the black said:

"Craig".


	4. Chapter 4 Meet Kay

ch4 Meet Kay

Normal POV

"B...b..butters? Cr...cr..Craig?" Kyle stuttered

He slowly walked back not believing what he had just heard. Suddenly the ground below him started to crack as he got too close to the edge.

"Kyle!"

It was to late Kyle disappeared off the side of the cliff right before the three wolves' eyes.

The light brown she-wolf ran to the side of the cliff only managed to bite the end of Kyle's right front paw before he fell to far making him yelp. Craig then rushed to her side and grabbed Kyle's left front paw with his teeth causing another painful noise to escape.

As they were hauling a struggling Kyle up the side a rock tumbled down hitting him on the head and knocking him out.

"Oh hamburgers, he's unconscious!" cried Butters. He started running in around in circles and chewing his tail.

"Butters...agh...stop freaking...agh...out, and...agh...help!" Cried Craig in a muffled tone trying to pull Kyle up.

Butters ran up behind the two wolves trying to pull a limp Kyle to safety. The best thing he could think of wasn't the greatest idea, he bit down onto the two tails sticking in his face and pulled.

"BUTTERS!" Both of them cried nearly dropping Kyle in the process.

Finally they managed to pull Kyle up (with no help from butters) and place him safely away from the cliff side.

"lets not do that again." Panted Craig now examining his swollen tail. "What do we do now Kay?" Craig turned towards the female wolf now checking on Kyle instead of her own bleeding tail.

"We take him back to the cave, get him fixed up and let the adults decide what to do with him, now put him on my back and lets go."

"But Kay, the adults might send him away, and he could get hurt or something, don't you care?" Butters said walking over to Kay.

"...yeah well that's not my decision."

Craig and butters both glanced at each other with a sad expression and hoisted Kyle onto Kay's back. Kyle was a bit bigger than Kay but she managed to hold him without any complaints. Then the three of them ran through the forest back to the cave where all the werewolves in South Park lived and believe me there was loads of werewolves in South Park.

As they ran Craig scouted ahead while butters made sure nothing was following from behind.

"Craig! Wait!" Kay ran forward in front of Craig just as he was about to step in a hunting trap, it was one of those claw clamps that trap the animal while digging into there leg causing great amount pain. As Kay went to stop Craig she accidentally stepped in it herself.

"Kay, are you okay?" Craig said as he noticed her face scrunch up from the pain.

"Fine, take Kyle back and butters and I will meet you there"

"But what about you leg?" Butters cried as he saw blood soaking into the dirt.

"Craig!"

"Alright I'm going." He picked up Kyle and sprinted back to the cave maybe if he got there fast enough he could drop off Kyle and go and help Kay. As he ran off Kay got her teeth and gripped them around the chain that held the trap to the ground and pulled, the chain snapped and Kay went flying into a tree, she stood up, shook herself off and limped over to butters who gave her support and they slowly made there way back. As the clamp was still attached to her ankle, blood was leaking dangerously fast from Kay's leg and soon she'd faint from blood loss.

"Err Kay maybe we should sit down I mean we don't have to if you don't want to it's just that if we sit down less blood will come out your leg." Butters said nervously watching the blood flow.

"I appreciate the consideration but I'm fine and the quicker we get back the quicker I can get it treated." She said and started picking up the pace making her wince with every step.

They were almost at the cave when four wolves came running up to them one female, two males and Craig. One male was black all over like Craig but looked like he had a mustache while the other male was a dark brown almost black and was quite chubby then the female wolf was blonde looking exactly like butters but with more hair on her head.

"Children!" The big brown wolf shouted as they all came speeding over when they noticed Butters and Kay making there way over.

"Are you guys alright?" The black wolf said in a stern but concerned tone sniffing over Kay.

"BUTTERS!" The female wolf shouted and went to check butters over.

"I'm okay ma don't worry it's Kay she got caught in a trap." Butters said nodding over to Kay who was trying her best to stand up without looking awful.

"I'm fine don't worry, we need to get back." She pushed her way past Everyone and tried to continue on.

"err Kay I don't think that's a good idea maybe we should carry you?" The brown wolf said stepping in front of her.

"Please chef I need to get back and see Kyle!" She growled walking under him.

"your going to see Kyle but going to need help and I'm telling you your having help not asking if your having it or not!" The black wolf said walking over to Kay and lifting her up by her chocolate brown scruff.

"Randy! Put me down!" She was really struggling here causing her leg to leak even more.

"oh gee look at her leg" Butters cried as blood dropped on the crimson white snow below.

Randy paused to get a better look at her leg when Kay managed to wriggle from his mouth, she fell to the floor only to be dropped on her bad leg causing a painful snap sound.

"Oh Hamburgers!" Butters cried and hid behind his mum, who winced at the sound.

"Ouch" said Craig but stood there emotionless.

"Oh my god" Chef said widening his eyes at the sound.

"Right that's it let's get you home now and no struggling!" Randy shouted as she fell unconsciousness from the pain and blood loss.

"KAY!"

Randy picked her up and the trap fell off her now soaking leg, Linda picked up butters and they sprinted through the forest desperate to get Kay back before any more damage could be done.

'Come on Kay hang in there Kyle needs you' thought Craig as he was sprinting along side Chef.


	5. Chapter 5 Waking up

**_Ch5 waking up_**

**_Kyle's POV_**

I woke up to a horrid pain on my head to see I was in a small room with a rocky wall and ceiling and and archway going out into a hall. There were shelves around the room that held different sized bottle holding a lot of different stuff, it kind of looked like a witch's kitchen with all different ingredients. I was lying on an old flowery mattress that strangely smelt of lavender and a lot more smells I didn't recognise .

I looked down at my hands, well paws and recalled the experience I had before I got knocked out by a falling rock. Craig and Butters were werewolves and the girl Kay she looked so familiar.

"You won't be able to know who Kay is unless you guess who she is or if she tells you and believe me it'll be along time till she trusts a new pup even if its...well...you"

I looked over at where the voice came from and out of the shadows came a black furry wolf pup.

"Craig, I didn't see you there, how did you know I was thinking about Kay?"

"mind speak and mind reading, qualities of being a werewolf you can talk without speaking."

"that's awesome but what did you mean even if it's me?"

He looked down at his two front paws, "its nothing, forget I ever said anything" he looked back up at me and smiled, that was the first time I'd seen Craig smile since...I don't know when. His faced saddened as he looked behind me.

I turned around and there lying on a flowery mattress just like mine was Kay she was unconscious and not moving at all.

"She saved you ya know" I looked back at Craig. "She risked her safety to keep you safe and your not even apart of the pack yet, she got her leg caught in a metal spiked clamp so I didn't have to and then she made sure you got back safely before her."

I looked back at Kay then her broken leg, the bandage it was rapped in was stained with blood and she had it tied to the mattress so it didn't move, in matter of fact her whole body was tied down.

"Why is she tied down?" I said starring back at Craig.

He looked down and shook his head "she doesn't really like being in here, she says she feels like a weakling every time shes in here but this is the worst injury she's had, she's never stumbled into a trap once and is the best tracker we've had in 200 years. She leads all hunts and searches so after she wakes up and we tell her she has to rest for a few days she ain't gonna like it. Not only that she's in charge of all the pups at the camp like the Alpha is in charge of the whole camp."

"Wow..." Thats all I could say, this pup was amazing, she's like super wolf and really hardcore, she must go to a different school cause I've never seen anyone like that in our school let alone our class. Man I'd love to see her beat the crap out of Cartman, that would be hilarious.

"Can you walk? We should probably get going and meet some other wolves, show you your room and give you a time table for training, plus I don't want to be in here when Kay wakes up as much as I love her she is fucking scary dude."

I stood up slowly and began to walk on all fours my front legs hurt a little where Kay and Craig had bit down on them trying to save me but after a couple of steps I felt better.

"Good lets go then" Craig said watching me walk over to him, suddenly Kay began to stir and we ran out the door before she woke up.

**_Sorry it's so short but I'm on holiday at the moment and it's been hard to think from the heat plus it's been super difficult to get wifi for the last two chapters_**.


End file.
